


Nothing else, but this

by mcjennjen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, post-collage age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcjennjen/pseuds/mcjennjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott comes home to see Derek and Stiles in a relatively normal state of enjoyment, but it doesn't sit right with him. Derek comforts him with words, then Derek and Stiles comfort him with their bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing else, but this

Scott isn't jealous. Nope. Not at all. Why in the world would Scott ever be jealous?

 

He was finally a high school graduate, having brought up his grades enough over his junior and senior years to graduate with honors. His mom cried, Stiles did a little dance. Lydia looked just as uninterested as she did at so many other things; when she thought no one was looking though, she smiled and gave Scott's arm a little squeeze in congratulations.

 

They'd all deserved it, the congratulations. They'd managed to fight monsters, and alpha packs, and emissaries full of dark magic. They'd all been thrown head first into a world that at the beginning of sophomore year they'd assumed was just for movies and fictional books. All the while they'd grown even closer to one another, keeping up their 'normal teenager' facades they'd' wanted to keep so badly.

 

But werewolf business was not Scott's problem. Maybe that was a good thing, but after a 10 hour day at the animal hospital, going home to find his boyfriends in the kitchen laughing so hard they were keeled over at something Scott was completely oblivious to, it kinda felt like a problem. The knot in the pit of his stomach seeing the two of them laughing hysterically was a lot like when he saw the front door of the Hale house painted red. Something just didn't sit right with the situation.

 

They were all living together now, mostly. Scott had moved in first, having been dating Derek since the middle of his senior year. With him going to college, Derek had tried to appeal to the logic that Scott had been trying to use while preparing for a somewhat human adulthood, and the new loft was only a few miles from the college. When Stiles had joined them - Scott unable to deny the love he had for his best friend that really went beyond friendship, and Derek’s growing affection for the boy that he'd begrudgingly accept into his life when he admitted just about much he loved Scott - it wasn’t long before he was staying in bed with them more often than sleeping alone in his fathers house.

 

"Hey guys." Scott stepped further into the loft, his voice soft and questioning. His eyes continued to shift from one man to the other. "What's so funny?"

 

They both stood up from their fit of giggles, laughter still caught in the back of their throats as their eyes settled on their boyfriend in the middle of the living room. "Hey Scotty. I was just telling Derek about when you and I met. He found an old photo album when I was doing a search through dad’s pantry at the house. I haven't searched for his stashes in a couple weeks."

 

Stiles walked over to Scott and wrapped his long arms around Scott's waste. "I'd never realized my mom had gotten a picture of us with our pants around our ankles showing off batman underwear." He explained further, a smile spread across his face at the memory.

 

Scott hesitated for a long moment, his mouth quirked in an awkward smile before kissing Stiles on the corner of his mouth and wriggling out of his hold.

 

"What's wrong?" Stiles kept hold of Scott, his fingers digging slightly into Scott's wrist as he tried to prevent Scott from leaving so abruptly. It wasn't as if Scott couldn't easily get out of the hold, but the true alpha tried not to use his werewolf strength with Stiles.

 

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." He wriggled his hand, signaling his want to be free of Stiles hold. "It was just a long day at work."

 

Stiles finally let go of Scott's arm, his eyes going to Derek who was standing silent, watching the exchanged with a worried face. Scott glanced at the eldest of the trio with sad eyes before walking to the guest room and closing the door softly behind him.

 

"What was that about?" Stiles wide eyes had followed his best friend and lover, before turning to Derek questioning.

 

"I'm not sure, but there's no use asking each other since he can hear us anyway." Derek finally stepped out of the kitchen, his hand cupping Stiles cheek for a moment. "I'm going to go talk to him." Stiles went to argue, wanting to be the one to comfort Scott. "Just let me, okay?"

 

Stiles nodded and turned to go into the living room, but not before Derek grabbed him and kissed him lightly. "He's had a lot on his mind lately. You and I will make him relax later." he smiled again, a hint of wicked intent lingering before going in to the room where Scott had retreated.

 

Derek didn’t bother to knock; Scott knew he was coming and hadn’t made a sound to stop Derek from entering. There was a rotation for them when one was upset, and both Derek and Stiles knew that Scott would make it well known if he didn’t want anyone invading his space. Instead Derek only heard soft, deep breathing and a heart beating just a little too fast.

 

“Hey there.” Derek stepped into the room, closing the door behind him and staying still while he waited for a reaction from his boyfriend.

 

Scott’s brown eyes were fighting back tears when he finally looked up at Derek from the bed at the other side of the guest room. In and instant the beta was at his side, sitting next to him. “What happened?” he questioned, his hand on Scott’s knee, trying to focus on every bit of his face to find out what was wrong, what was causing Scott to react like that.

 

Scott’s brown eyes focused on Derek for a moment before looking down at his hands in his lap. “I said it was just a bad day.” His voice was soft, shaky.

 

“You’re lying. Scott, tell me what’s wrong.” Derek forced Scott to look at him, and when Scott looked away again, the larger of the pair knelt on the floor before him. “Scott, talk to me.”

 

It was quiet for a long time, Scott’s brown eyes filled with tears but focusing slightly on Derek’s. When he finally spoke, it was soft and timid. “You’ve gotten to spend so much time together lately. I’ve been working so much, and when I come home you’re both so into whatever you were doing.” Scott tried again to look down but Derek stopped him, forced him to continue looking at him before he kissed him, long and lingering.

 

“I love you Scott. I know Stiles love you. We know you’ve been busy, but that doesn’t mean we don’t miss you.” Derek finally said after pulling away, his hands still on either side of his face, thumbs stroking over his cheekbones.

 

Scott pulled back then, shaking himself out of Derek’s grip. “You two laugh together all the time. I come home and you’re wrapped up in each other and whatever you two are doing. You’ve gotten so close and…” _it feels like I’m being pushed away_ where the words that Scott let go unspoken.

 

Derek’s wrapping himself around Scott now, “Scott, babe, you can’t- there’s nothing that can keep you from either of us. Stiles and I wouldn’t even be able to tolerate one another without you.”

 

Scott took a deep, shaky breath, finally curling into Derek. An Alpha, finding solace in his beta. “You shouldn’t be the one having to take care of me.” It didn't stop Scott from curling his fingers into Derek's shirt.

 

“You do enough taking care of everyone. Stop being so stubborn and let us take care of you sometimes, or Stiles might just start calling _you_ sour wolf.” Derek replied, smiling at the chuckle that erupted from the man in his arms.

 

They stayed like that for a while, breathing in each other's scents and Scott calming down from the day and his own worries.

 

“How about we all go take a shower and then we’ll go to bed.” Derek finally offered after the extended silence.

 

Scott looked up at Derek and nodded, a small genuine smile spreading across his face. Derek returned the expression and kissed Scott again, slowly and lingering. “I’ll go get Stiles and we’ll meet you in the bathroom.”

* * *

 

Scott was already in the shower, washing himself clean if the day and of his previous insecurities when Derek came back out into the living room and poked Stiles shoulder. “Shower time. Now.” He said without another explanation and went back to where steam was starting to drift out of the bathroom.

 

“Wait! Aren’t you going to tell me what the hell happened?”

 

Derek turned, just outside the door that was wide open. “No. Scott can tell you if he wants to, otherwise we're going to enjoy the fact that this is the first time all three of us have been home at once for an evening in over a month.” He quirked an eyebrow at Stiles and smirked. That stupid fucking smirk. He then pulled off the towel and went to the shower door to join his alpha.

 

“I feel like I should be insulted.” Stiles said to both of them, only loud enough to hear with their enhanced senses. Just as he stepped into bathroom and started tugging off his shirt, there was a soft thud. When his shirt wasn't blocking his view anymore he could see an outline of Scott’s ass perfectly on the glass door, the misty view of his partners kissing deeply. “Okay, being left out of that is definitely insulting.”

 

Finally free of his pants Stiles stepped into the large shower. As soon as he was in the water, Scott was grabbing him, freeing himself from Derek and kissing Stiles deeply. “Well hello to you too, Scotty.” He said against Scott’s lips, before wrapping his arms around Scott’s neck.

 

Derek was behind Scott now, his hands on his hips and mouth on his shoulder. “Tell us what you want.” He murmured, his hand snaking further around the smaller man and wrapping his hand around his semi-soft dick.

 

Scott let out a soft moan and pushed into Derek hands, though didn’t reply right away. Instead he focused on Stiles mouth against his. One hand tangled in Stiles’ thick hair while Scott’s other hand reached behind him, lacing into Derek’s hair so he could keep them both as close as possible.

 

“I wanna stay like this.” Scott finally panted out, his lips still brushing against Stiles’. “I want you both, around me.” The grip on their skulls tightened.

 

Derek grinned and looked to Stiles before kissing Scott’s shoulder again. “A McCall sandwich sounds nice.” He muttered as he licked at the wet, yet still salty skin. His lips moved up to nibble at Scott ear. “I want you to fuck me, though.” He added just loud enough for Stiles to make a bit of a keening noise in response. “Stiles can fuck you while you fuck me. He can open you up with those long fingers while you eat me out. Maybe we can lay you on your back, Stiles can drill into you while I ride your dick.”

 

Scott bit Stiles lip just on the right side on painful for his best friend and _growedl_. “Bedroom. Now.” He said without detaching himself from the human. “Please.” He added as an after-thought before finally untangling himself just enough to grab both men by their hands and drag them out of the shower, pausing only to let Derek turn off the water.

 

Scott couldn't turn around before both men were on him again, Derek in front on him now, kissing him and grabbing his cock and jerking slowly while Stiles was behind him, mouth and tongue running over his shoulders and back while his fingers dug into the soft flesh of his ass.

 

HIs hips moved in a jagged sort of way, trying to push forward into Derek grip then wriggling backwards into Stiles hands. He couldn’t get enough of either of them and didn’t know which direction to move towards.

 

Stiles warmth left him though and Scott let out a soft whine. He could hear Stiles rustling through the bedside drawer, and he knew he was looking for supplies. Scott stepped forward, pushing Derek softly until the back of his legs were against the bed and he was falling backwards. Scott crawled onto the bed as Derek moved further back, their lips parting and Scott’s eyes flashing red as he hovered over his beta. Scott pushed Derek further up the bed until his chest was between Derek’s legs.

 

Stiles moved behind Scott again, dropping a bottle by Scott’s knee and letting his fingers roam over Scott’s back and legs. Scott shifted, moving into Stiles touch while dipping deeper between Derek’s legs. 

 

It was comforting after the emotions that Scott had gone through after coming home that they could fall into this familiar situation. They knew one another so well and to know he didn't have to talk his way through this, it was calming. 

 

Scott knew he'd have to talk to Stiles, knew that he wouldn't be able to avoid the conversation even if he wanted too. Stiles was his best friend first and they told each other everything still, even if what they talked about had an added dimension of playful sexual tension now. Derek wouldn't let the conversation die completely either until all three of them were in a happy and comfortable place again.

 

For now though, they didn't have to say anything. Instead Scott's head dipped between Derek's legs, his tongue leaving a long wet train from tip to base along the underside of Derek's dick. Scott could feel Stiles lips against his ass as a warm, slick finger slipped slowly inside of him. The alpha dipped lower, spreading Derek open and licking at his hole.

 

The sounds that came from Derek were exactly what Scott wanted to hear, and from the happy groans and encouraging phrases coming from Stiles, Scott knew he wasn't the only one enjoy the noises. It made him work harder, licking and spitting on Derek while his hands kneeled at the fleshy muscle.

 

Then Stiles bent his fingers _just so_ as he slipped in a second finger and Scott had to stop everything he’d be doing, concentrating on just breathing as his forehead rested against Derek’s thigh.

 

“Jeezus, to that again.” He was pleading, his hips shifting backwards as it begging for Stiles to give him more of whatever he’d been doing.

 

Derek moved his leg just slightly, trying to bring Scott’s attention back to him and what he’d been doing. Scott opened his eyes, happy lust extremely apparent in his gaze. He didn’t lower himself again; instead he reached to the side and grabbed the lube that Stiles had gotten out. He coated his fingers and slipped two inside, smirking as Derek’s head fell back again, letting out a long low groan and a few obscene words.

 

Scott joined Derek in another groan as Stiles did just as Scott had requested, crooking his fingers again before pulling them out completely.

 

A whine escaped Scott’s lips, but Stiles quieted him. He shifted on the bed, leaning forward to kiss the back of Scott’s neck. 

 

He could hear the tale-tell tear of a condom wrapper while Stiles’ torso was against his back. Trying not to focus too much on what was to come, what he wanted to badly, he focused on his fingers. He thought about how quickly he could open up Derek just enough so he could have them both against him.

 

"I don't want to come until you’re inside him." Stiles was pressing against Scott fully now, his chest against Scott’s back and he moved his hips slowly, thrusting slowly so as to not riel himself up too much.

 

Scott put a third finger into Derek and smiled as the eldest of the trio let out another groan of pleasure. “So what you’re telling me is I should take my time.”

 

In unison, both Stiles and Derek said no to Scott.

 

It made the alpha chuckle for a moment, the fact that both of them were so adamant about picking up the pace. He didn’t really want to slow down, though and he was achingly hard wanting to be inside of Derek. Thankfully though he was satisfied with the stretch he’d given to Derek.

 

Scott pulled his fingers out, grabbing the other condom that Stiles had gotten while he shifted upwards and readied himself. Stiles shifted too, having to angle his hips differently to keep moving slowly inside of Scott.

 

Scott tugged on Derek’s legs, pulling him closer so that he could line himself up properly. Stiles leaned into Scott, his hips stilling while Scott pushed into Derek. It was Scott who let out the groan this time, Derek tight around his cock while Stiles swiveled his hips just enjoy to give a bit of friction. He leaned over Derek and threaded his clean hand into his hair, pulling him into a kiss as he bottomed out inside of his boyfriend.

 

“Move." It was demanding and pleading all at once, and the first thing Derek had really said since they'd left the bathroom. It was pleading too, his hips trying to thrust towards Scott's. He kissed Scott deeper, a hand pawing to find Stiles and hold him close too. "Please, just move." He pleaded again.

 

Stiles took the opportunity to thrust, causing both Scott and Derek to cry out between their kisses. "Doing all the work again." He muttered, though the teasing was apparent in his voice still. He sat up, Derek's hand dropping from his side. His hands gripped Scott's ass, focusing and kneading for a moment before he started moving again.

 

He didn't even try and ease into it. He'd been going slowly for a while and he wouldn't hold back now his hips came contact with Scott's ass over and over. The sounds of Scott and Derek moaning just egged him on.

 

Scott's arm moved behind him, a hand grasping into Stiles' hip while he joined in the movements, pushing back into Stiles thrusts while pushing hard into Derek below him.

 

Stiles was the first to come, his orgasm apparent as he sped up his trusts, slamming harder into Scott before crying out, his long fingers digging into Scott's hips.

 

Scott wrapped his fingers around Derek's leaking cock, jerking him quickly. When Stiles finally pulled out he began moving his hips again, his hand and hips moving in sync, pulling nonsense words from his beta. When Derek came, it was only seconds until Scott was following, the feel of Derek clenching around him too much to keep him going.

 

For what felt like a long time but was only a few minutes, the three of them sat still, trying to catch their breaths while coming down from their climax.

 

It was Stiles who finally moved first, tugging the condom off and tying the end to throw it in the general direction of their trashcan. He shifted and collapsed next to Derek, his hands moving to stroke Scott's leg and he looked at the darker man.

 

"Fuck, you look sexy." He muttered as he scooted closer to Derek. "Doesn't he look fucking sexy all sweaty and messy like that?"

 

Scott turned a slight shade of red and finally pulled out of Derek, doing the same quick routine that Stiles had with the condom before laying on the other side of Derek who seemed content where he lay.

 

"The other senses are better than the visual." Derek said finally, turning into Scott and inhaling deeply. "He smells like us, and sex, which is much better than the look of sweaty sex hair." He explained further with his nose buried in Scott's skin.

 

"Damn werewolves." Stiles said with a slight pout.

 

"And yet here you are." Scott said with a smirk, an arm reaching over Derek to let his fingers intertwine with Stiles.

 

"Yeah." Stiles smiled. "Sticky werewolves aren't that bad I guess."

 

"Two werewolves and a human. I don't want anything else." Derek added as he kissed Scott's neck. He pulled back after a few more deep inhales and looked at Scott. "Nothing else, but this." He reminded Scott.

 

The smile that spread across his face was enough for Derek to know Scott understood he couldn't be picked out. "Nothing else, but this." He agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> come see me on [tumblr](http://holycowomgitsjenn.tumblr.com)


End file.
